1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, a lighting device, and an image display apparatus, and more particularly to a technology of a light source device which emits laser beams.
2. Related Art
Recently, a technology of a laser beam source as a light source device included in an image display apparatus such as a projector has been proposed. The laser beam source has been developed as a light source of the projector with increase in output power and color multiplication. When compared with a UHP lamp currently used as the light source device of the projector, the laser beam source has advantages such as compactness, high color reproducibility, immediate lighting, and long life. For example, JP-A-2001-168422 proposes a technology of a laser device which contains a resonator for resonating light in a package.
Regarding the device emitting laser beams, measures are taken to prevent possible problems caused by laser beams such as damages to human eyes when laser beams directly enter the eyes. The device including the laser beam source is required not only to cause no problem as long as the device is used appropriately, but also to prevent use of the laser beam source taken out by persons having no knowledge of laser or the like for making bad use of the laser beam source or for using the laser beam source for other purpose. According to the structure disclosed in JP-A-2001-168422, there is a possibility that high-power laser beams are emitted out of the package by supply of power when the laser device accommodated in the package is taken out. Thus, problems of making bad use of the laser beam source and using the laser beam source for other purposes may be caused when the laser beam source accommodated in the package is taken out.